This invention relates to a composite multi-section electric motor shaft having integral metallic and non-metallic sections. The multi-section motor shaft has reduced weight and rotational inertia and provides improved mechanical damping, higher critical speed, improved corrosion resistance and improved motor performance. This invention also relates to a motor shaft having a removable rotor. By making the rotor separable from the shaft, repair and replacement of the rotor is facilitated.
Conventional electric motor shafts are typically fabricated from metal and may include integrally formed rotors. Alternatively, the rotors are separately formed and not integral with the motor shaft. The rotors may include laminations, conductors, permanent magnets, etc. which constitute the rotating electromagnetic portion of the motor. Typically the materials used in motor shafts include steel or corrosion-resistant alloys. The damping properties, weight and other characteristics of the motor shaft are a function of the materials used for shaft construction.